Episode 8573 (9th February 2015)
Plot Katy joins Owen at the door and is stunned when Linda introduces herself. Amy is talked into going for her birthday meal. Dev enthuses about his trip to Mumbai and how he’s looking forward to the charity work but Julie interrupts him and begs him not to go. When Dev sees how upset she is, he agrees to cancel his trip. Linda pushes her way into the flat. She’s shocked to see that Izzy’s in a wheelchair and a grown woman. Gail breaks the news of the wedding to the family, but to few congratulations. Sharif’s thrilled to find his hens have laid their first egg. Neither Katy nor Izzy are pleased to see their mum and accuse her of abandoning them. She tries to make excuses but they won't listen to her as Izzy accuses her of leaving them because she was disabled. Anna asks her to leave. Handing Katy her phone number, Linda heads to the door, accusing Owen of lying to the girls, letting them believe she didn’t want anything to do with them, and then refusing her access. She tells him she's going to win their affections back. Sharif enjoys eating his egg and makes plans to extend the chicken run. Zeedan deduces that Kal planted the egg in the coop. Amy's meal goes well. Steve is happy and cheerful and serves behind the bar for the first time in weeks. Audrey thinks organising a wedding is too much on top of Gail and Michael's present problems. Izzy gets distraught at the thought of her mother back in their lives. Liz and Michelle are cheered at Steve's progress but agree to take things slowly with him. Andy sees that Gail is upset at her lack of support and gives her his blessing. Seeing how much Dev wants to go to Mumbai, Julie persuades him to go. Audrey and Nick offer to organise Gail's wedding for her. Owen is distant with Anna when she tries to talk to him, worried about Linda's reappearance in their lives. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katy is stunned when she realises who the unexpected visitor at No 6 is, while a worried Owen tries to conceal his guilt; Steve's spirits are raised by Amy's birthday celebrations; and Julie begs Dev not to go to Mumbai. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,950,000 viewers (13th place) Category:2015 episodes